


Secret Keeper

by Asterlian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Racism, Secrets, Slow Burn, Thedas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterlian/pseuds/Asterlian
Summary: There are three types of secrets in this world. The first is a secret that wrongs no one: just a small, quiet thing, the ignoring of a hunger pang or the scratching of an itch.The second is a secret that affects other people but does not hurt them unless the secret is revealed, like a name as an answer to a dangerous question.The final secret is one that harms others whether they find out or not, like plotting to blow up a building or using the world as leverage for effective immortality.Kiowa Lavellan, marked by Dirth'amen, is both a secret maker and a secret keeper.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)





	Secret Keeper

The first chapter is coming soon! This story has been on my mind for weeks now, and I finally got past the nervousness of starting to write again. I want to write a couple hundred more words to round out the chapter and then I'll go back and edit it.


End file.
